New Journeys
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Ash runs in to some old friends as he makes new strides to become a Pokémon master. Ash/Harem Bonnie/Max Pikachu/Harem


New Journeys

Chapter 1

Return of Max

Okay, I was thinking that I'd throw my hat in to the ring and make a Pokemon fic. As it says in the decritpion this will be an Ash/Harem story with harem consisting of May, Dawn, Serena, Latias, and Maybe Anabel. Also, I had the plot of this mapped out before seing the episodes where Serina caught Pancham or Clemant caught Luxio. I'm going to put them in because it was a mirical that Serena caught a Pokemon and Luxray is easily 1 of my favorites. However that will not change my plans for Serina Finaly, yes, I do intend to give everyone in the group at least 1 Mega. Well, I've stalled long enough. Let's kick it up!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

We join our heroes in the middle of a forest on there way to Coumarine city and to Ash's next gym battle. As the group made their way in to a clearing that they planned to use as their campsite, Ash then desided to let out his Froakie, Goomy, Flechinder, and Hawlucha.

"Okay guys, time for some intence training!" He shouted getting a determaned look from all his Pokemon, in perticular a certain yellow electric mouse.

Serina then let out her Fenniken and her Pancham as Clemont let out his Chespin Bunnlebee and Luxio.

"Okay, I'm going to work on some inventions" Clemont said as he lead his Pokemon over to set up a make shift lab.

"I'm going to set up camp." Serena said as Fenniken and Pancham fallowed her feeling eager to help.

Bonnie looked around at everyone doing there own thing with all there Pokemon and felt a little saddened. As of late she was feeling less and less special among the team. Ash, Clemont and Serena had all been having more and more chances to shine and she felt as if she was just having fewer.

"Hey, Clemant." She said getting her brothers atention.

"Yeah Bonnie?" Clemant asked.

"Is it okay if me and Dedenne go exploring the forest?" Bonnie asked with her hands held together as she gave him her trademarked mega cute smile. Clemant looked at her a minute before sighing.

"Okay, Bonnie. But don't wonder off to far." Clemant said.

"Okay!" Bonnie shouted as she ran of with Dedenne in her bag. After a few minutes of looking around, Bonnie suddenly heard a noise. Feeling curious, she desided to check it out. As she walked in to a clearing, she saw a flock of Spearows attacking a Weedle that had wandered in to there teratory.

Bonnie looked on in horror watching as the Spearow pecked at the Weedle until she couldn't take it any more. She then grabbed a stick and ran at the Spearows swinging at them causing them to scatter. But then after getting over the shock, the Spearow turned around and came charging at Bonnie.

Dedenne then jumped out of Bonnies bag and looked at her. "Dedenne." Bonnie said in a whisper as the eleckric/fairy type nodded causing her to nodd back. "Alright, Dedenne, use thundershock!" She called out as Dedenne let out the attack hitting quite a few of the Spearow.

Bonnie and Dedenne where feeling pretty good about themselves, when suddenly 5 more Spearrow came at them from behind and they couldnt turn around fast enough. "Ralts, use confusion!" A voice called out as the remaining Spearow were knocked out by a psychic type move.

Just then a young boy around Bonnie's age with black hair and glasses dressed in a green polo shirt with a black color and black lines on the sleeves going from the shoulders to around the bottom of the sleeves. "Are you okay?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bonnie replied until she remembered the Weedle and ran over to it. "Oh poor thing." Bonnie said. "Come on. My friends are just a few minutes away." She said just before the boy handed her a pink Pokeball with a blue line and buttons and heart desighns on it. "What's this?" She asked.

"It's called a Healball. It's desighned to help a Pokemon heal the longer it's in there. You can use it to heal Weedle until we get it to your friends." The boy said as Bonnie used the Healball to catch the injured Weedle.

"Thanks. I'm Bonnie by the way." Bonnie said.

"I'm Max. The boy replied and with the introductions out othe way Max racalled Ralts back in to an all white Pokeball with a red line and button and the 2 went back to Bonnie's campsite.

A couple minutes later the 2 came running to the campsite to see Serena.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" Serena asked seeing Bonnie panting before she let Weedle out of the ball. Depite the Healballs effects it was still in pretty bad shape. Serena quickly grabbed a sitrus berry from her bag and mashed it up in a bowl before putting it in front of the injured Pokemon who then started eating and regaining its strienght. "You did a good job getting him here when you did." Serina said before she noticed Max. "Who's your friend?" She asked. Max was about to answer when Pikachu came out of nowhere and jumped in his arms.

"Pikachu?" Max asked in shock when Ash ran up and saw him.

"Max?" Ash asked in shock before cheering ad grabbing the boy in headlock and gave him a noogie. "Hey, little buddy. Good to see you." He said chuckling.

"Ash, let me go. Let me go!" Max shouted before pulling away laughing and slapping Ash on the arm. "It's good to see you too." He said with a laugh.

"Wait, how do you know eachother?" Bonnie asked.

"We traveled to gether in Hoenn and the Kanto Battle Frontier." Ash explained before turning back to Max. "So, what are doing in the Kalos region? He asked.

"I'm here for the Junior League." Max said.

"Junior League?" Ash asked. Max decided explain over dinner.

"It's pretty much like any other league. Except the competetors are ages 6 to 9 and have to earn 4 badges instead of 8. It was only anounced 2 weeks ago So my Dad lent me a Pokemon. I used it to catch my Ralts and made my way here." Max finished explaining.

Ash bairly needed a moment of thought before speeking up. "Okay, do you want to travel with us?" He asked before he started to list off some pros. "You get some good food, some friends to talk to and I can help with training." He said.

"Okay, I'm in." Max said getting a cheer from the others. That night, after everyone went to bed, Max pulled a large crystal from his bag. "Soon. I'm gonna find a way to wake you up again." He said before falling asleep with the crystal in his arms.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Well, there you go. Hope you liked it and please Review. Now, before I go I have some questions. First: As I sead, I want to give them each at least 1 Mega. I just need to know what to give Serena and I don't want to give her Absol. Second: Who else would you like to see in Ash's harem. Please vot in the Reviews and until next time... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
